total drama revenge of villians fight the islands
by angel owl 2.0
Summary: three of total dramas villians have returned to take their revenge on total drama and to and for the million dollars and it's up to the contestants to stop them they have to fight mutant and robotic creature to survive one by one each of them fall will any stop them or will the entire world be i serious trouble
1. The Alliance Of Evil

The Alliance Of Evil

Scarlett was thinking carefully in her room for her plan of revenge. After the plan to blackmail Chris into giving her the millions failed she had been banned from the total drama show. Max was blasted away he annoyed her. Then in a few months she threatens and scared him into becoming her obedient sidekick and had to be quiet for the most part. Chris then had his layers destroy her contract so she couldn't legally return and a restraining order. This hover this time it was personal and she had big plans for that money all she had to do was to come up with a fool proof plan.

She decided to take a trip to boney island. She had heard that a boy named Ezekiel who was on total drama few times turned feral and managed to command mutant creatures, capture Chris and the contestants. She wondered if she could use that to her advantage. She had max pack up supplies and rent a speed boat. They discussed themselves and left in the middle of the night so they wouldn't get caught trespassing.

She looked up the spray Maria was using all the time because Zeek seemed to love her sent. According to the rumors he had been living in the fun zone so they sailed to boney island. They walked carefully to the gate and climb over the fence of the fun zone. They explored the island until it was midnight when they heard a rustle nearby. "Evil hears something" max said in a scared tone. Scarlett observed her surroundings she knew that the mutated animals were a lot more dangerous than any other regular animals.

They crept just a little further out when two giant web nets snatch them both from out of bushes and trees two giant mutant spiders appeared one of the spiders pick them up and carried them away while the other followed behind. They were taken into a huge cavern area. Inside was pit of toxic waste sizable cave sections and on top of a high point cliff of the cave a mysterious human like creature sitting on a throne? It got up and leaped towards the spiders present the prisoners to him Zeek crept towards them and sniff. Zeek recognize the sent and order the spiders to untie them scarlet knew where this was going now all she had to do was persuade him.

"Hello Zeek I see you seem to enjoy my smell" and she petted him. Zeek started panting like a dog and even thumping his foot up and down scarlet then pulled out a picture from her pocket. "Remember him?" she shown it to his face, Zeek to a good look and growl and hiss when he saw Chris. "I know but if you help me then you and I will get what we both want and all you have to do is follow my instruction can you do that". Zeek still in some ways human could under completely and like it max was relieved that he wasn't getting eaten.

Scarlett had to plan carefully she wanted control of Pahkitew island again. She also wanted the millions she had lost before and with them both she could gain so much from this world such as control. After much research she found out that Chris was planning a challenge on this very island in a few days. The interns have been leaving gems all over the area Zeek order his monsters to stay away from them. This gave her a perfect opportunity to formulate a plan of payback wealth and above all power.


	2. AN Unfortunate Suprise In The Funzone

An Unfortunate Surprise In The Funzone

Chris, Chef and the contestants Gwen, Cameron, Duncan, Cortney, Sugar, Sky, Shawn, Trent, Owen, Jasmine, and Dave had just landed on boney island during a very thick foggy afternoon. "I thought this island sank with wawanakua" Gwen said "this island isn't really a part of it remember" Cameron reminded. "What is this island anyway" sky asked. "Glad you asked" Chris began "this is boney island home to the rarest and most dangerous animals but the real fun is in the funzone". "We are in so much trouble" Gwen stated.

Jasmine confession "it can't be that bad can it?" Chris waited for everyone to walk inside before closing the door behind them. "why is called the funzone because it's fun" sugar asked "for him yes" Gwen stated "but for us no because this area is covered with mutated monsters animals"." A few of the group gasped" Shawn's confession "mutated monsters that almost as bad as zombies". "But where did they come from" sky asked in a nervous tone "from season three when I rented the island to store toxic waste" Chris informed. "Which was illegal of course" Cameron remained Chris gave him an irritated looked.

"For this challenge each one of you has to find McLean gems hidden throughout in the area and bring them to gate before five o' clock sharp but be careful some of the gems are dangerous and hard to get. Which is why I paring you into teams" the group sigh "of my choice" which made them moan "Now let's see jasmine Cameron, Duncan Courtney, sugar Gwen, Owen Dave, Trent sky and Shawn". "How come they get three" Courtney wined "because I don't know what to do with the spare player all right" Chris defensively answered. "Besides you'll be scattered collecting your gems anyway oh and one more thing the other team is allowed to steal your gems as long as they're not in the crates". Duncan grinned when hearing this Duncan's confession "I liked this part of the challenge now I can show off my villain's side".

They went off after Chris sounded the blow horn and because of what was left of the toxic wastes the fog thickness increase making it difficult for the cameras to see them. Jasmine and Cameron ran off to the western part of the funzone "how can we find a gem in all this fog" jasmine asked Cameron put a little thought into it then had an idea. He reached into the small bag he was carrying and found a flashlight "sense gems are like glass then the light waves should increase when bouncing off of them cause them to shine brightly". he waved it around and found something shine off in a distant tree stump there jasmine shouted and the head straight for the gem.

Sugar and Gwen were climbing the mountain area there were gems in the mutant goats nest. they climbed as quietly as they could so is not to disturb the goats when they got there they spotted blue gems and eggs sugar became as more interested in the eggs then the gems and tried to eat one. but the egg was like acid and when she took a bite it burned tough lips and some parts of her mouth. She scream and moan in pain Gwen who was packing the gems saw sugar in a lot of pain "what's wrong?" but just when she about to check on sugar a anger mutant goat who mothered those egg growl and was ready to attack them both. Get down quick Gwen cried and they both leaped off the cliff before the goat started to shoot flames at them sugars confession man" the goats around here are even worst then the one that ram you at home".

Owen and Dave were in the cave of the funzone spooky huh Owen asked Dave wasn't really paying attention he was really hoping not crawl through the toilet again. Dave then spotted two bags sitting in the side of the cave but it unfamiliar to him. "Hey whose bags are theses?" Dave asked Owen took a look "Chris probably left them for us for the challenge" Dave never really known Chris be that nice or curious but oh well better then walking in blind. They searched around inside the bag and found two flashlights. They then heard a soft yet somewhat load hissing they turn their lights and when they turn three giant spiders appeared they let out scream so powerful the entire island could hear.

Chris and Chef were relaxing outside the gate when the heard Dave and Owen scream. "Wonder what's going on in there" Chris asked Chef just shrugged it off. Chris was becoming a little worried after the Pahkitew island series he got in big trouble with his bosses after putting babies in one of his challenges and for nearly letting the explode. As punishment he was not allowed to host in the rondonculous race series much to his dismay. "My bosses say that we will replace if we lose these campers or get into anymore major lawsuits issues go and check on them will you?" Chris order Chef rolled his eyes Chris opened the door and shut it as soon as he was in unknowing that someone was watching him in the shadows.

Courtney and ducat searched high and low in a big open area. "Where can you find gems around here" Duncan asked? "Use your head pal if you're going to hide something it has to be in a place where you're least likely to look or reach" Courtney confession "it's hard to work with someone you barely trust anymore". Something was sparkling in the bushes Duncan and Courtney went to investigate and found green and clear gems." I loved to sneak some of these they be great for accessory's" Courtney said "let's just pick them and get out of here". but as Duncan reach two vines lash out and grabbed him in a flash Duncan held back his feeling of panic and pulled against them.

Chef had been searching for half a minute he wanted to turn around and go tell Chris okay but without paying attention he had step some lumpy and sticky. He looked around and saw three shoes and immediately knew that it was Trent sky and shawls. Shawn and sky seemed to put up more of a fight he could tell by the ripped off tree bark and torn up bushes. This was not good Chris wasn't the only one with the threat of losing a job if things got too out of control again he knew he had to look for the others fast.

It was almost time to get back to the crates Gwen and Sugar saw that only jasmine and Cameron were the only ones who came back much to their confusion. "Where's everyone else" Gwen asked "I have no idea" Jasmine answered "I have a bad feeling about this it's almost like the entire area was expecting us" Cameron said in a scare voice. "Look, there's no reason to be afraid all right" jasmine stated "they're probably coming soon and when they do we can get out of this creepy place". Unknowing to everyone else zSugar took the gems from the other team and put them in the crate.

"What he said we could steal um". Cameron spotted her and found out what just happened "hey" he shouted. Jasmine to saw what Sugar just did "well now" and they both glared at her Gwen looked and saw the other team gems "was that necessary" she asked in an anger tone. "You're supposed to be on my team don't act all winey like them" sugar said. But before an argument could flare up there was a hissing in a distant that made them jump.

"What was that" jasmine asked Cameron saw a video communicator on the wall and a red button on the bottom he knew that it could contact Chris from the outside Cameron pushed the button. "Chris we need help no one has come back yet and" but soon as the screen cleared up on the outside Chris was nowhere to be found just his lawn chair and his spilled drink. "Oh no" Cameron shockingly shouted but as he turn around three monsters appeared from the thick dark fog they hissed and growl and as web was shot at the four they all let out a powerful scream.


	3. Cave Of Vengence Chefs Rescue Adventure

Cave Of Vengeance Chefs Rescue Adventures

Cameron was waking up after being knocked out by the monsters. He moaned from his headache and found himself and the others tied upside down hanging from the sealing. He looked around and saw a group of giant spiders and mutant goffers in the caves and a shadow of a human like figure sharping a knife. The others woke up to a sinister snicker they looked around it "seems that masters first stage of her evil plan was a success" they looked and saw max standing underneath them from where they were hanging . "Uh who the heck is that?" Gwen asked "that's max he was with us during the first season of Pahkitew Island". Jasmine informed.

"That's correct and now our time of revenge is now" and he let out an evil laugh Gwen's confessional "weirdo". Shawn was trying not to freak out but he was trying to break out and he had been training so hard not to get eaten. "What do you mean" sky asked max but before max could say anything Zeek hit him on the head from behind to keep him quiet. He them slit his thumb under the knife he had sharpen and looked at them sinisterly. "Zeek?" Gwen and Courtney shouted. Courtney confession "I was wondering what happened to him after the 100th episode".

"Just what do you plan to do to us" Trent asked. "And where's Chris and Chef" Duncan asked "Chris is on his way to Pahkitew Island the master made it clear not to tell of our glorious plan of conquest" max triumphantly said. Zeek thumped him on the head again and knocked him out in annoyance and anger for having a big mouth. The captive contestants looked around and saw the pit of toxic waste they had a hunch about what was going to happen. Sugar was foolishly enjoy this thinking that they might be making soup for them sugar confession mmm "I wonder what kind of soup their making I hope it's not just veggie".

Chef searched around his notice that a lot of the gems were untouched. Chef sensed something was wrong it was as if the contestants vanished without a trace. Then without warning or sound a giant mutant spider attack but Chef fought back he had his meatball bazooka on him. He fired two shots but they both miss the spider sprayed web at him and manage to pin Chefs foot. Chef struggle to get free but the web was strong the spider leaped at the opportunity and crawled strata for Chef. Chef realized his situation and struggle harder his was coming loose but he knew he wasn't going to free himself on time. He reached to a very spicy can and loaded it into his bazooka he aimed carefully he knew he had to make it count and at the precise moment he fired a spider. The spider who was cover in very spicy spaghetti was screeching from the burning pain Chef freed himself and fled.

Jasmine tried her hardest to break the web but it was way too strong even for her she could barely move. "Escape is impossible you may fight all you want but it's no use that web is almost as strong as cables" max gloated "unbelievable" jasmine shouted in frustration. Gwen was very nervous sense Zeek seemed to interest in her at the most. Cameron knew that their last hope was Chef and he hoped they were looking for them sense they were gone longer then they should but knowing Chris not likely.

Chef had spotted a cave inside the mountain on the east of the area. He creep inside make sure that he would go in undetected. There were many tunnel, chef had no idea which one to take until he heard cries of help moaning and whimpering coming from the one on the far left. He decided to follow the sounds which lead him strata to the kids he saw them tied up in spider web hanging upside down. He looked down and saw Zeek preparing a dinner and max watches the kids in a menacing look.

Zeek hiss at the spider to order them bring the contestants over to him. The spider grabs Gwen much too many of the contestants horror and place her on a stone table. Zeek was delighted that she was going to be first and he loved the terrified look on her face. "Zeek please don't do this" Sky pleaded "it's no use it's all over for of yo"- before max could finish he was blasted to the wall by Chefs meat sauce. Zeek looked up and spotted chef before he could react though Chef blasted him back as well. The mutant spider used its web to grab Chefs bazooka, pull it away from him and stick it to the wall.

Chef had to think fast he saw that Zeek dropped the knife he was going to use near the stone table and rush in to grab it while dogging web shots from the spiders. Chef then freed Gwen sense she was the one closest and gave her the knife "you go and free the other I'll keep them busy". Gwen then aimed carefully and at the web holding jasmine she then threw like a boomerang and it cut Jasmine free. Jasmine got the web off of her and got back on her feet the knife came back to Gwen and she caught it in time. "Cut Shawn down next" jasmine shouted and that's what Gwen did jasmine caught Shawn in time and before they could make out Gwen shouted "you guys catch the others while I cut the lines" and one by one they were all rescue.

Chef was battling the creatures and their master Zeek. They kept on shooting webs and chasing him but he was too quick and smart. He knew he could not keep this up forever he was trying to get to his weapon but the monsters knew what he was trying to do and are doing everything they can to keep him away. The ground near his weapon was near covered in web he knew he did have much of a choice he jump but was hit in the foot and pin to the ground. Chef was finally able to reach his bazooka but one of the spiders jumped from the ceiling and began to crawl towards him. With all his strength he was able to pull the bazooka off the wall and blast the spider back just in time.

After Owen who was the last to cut was free the contestants then ran to the tunnel, the monsters leaped off the walls and attack them. Chef was almost out of ammo he decided to go with his last resort his spaghetti sauce bomb with extra spice. He pulled the trigger threw the bomb the monster peered down on it and it exploded in their faces and the blast stuck them onto the wall. The monster were hissing and screeching in pain and anger. The contestants fled as soon as they could and Chef followed but Chef looked back and notice that Max and Zeek were both gone untouched by the bomb.

The contestants were relieved to be free and clear from that cave but they knew they were still in danger as long as they were in the funzone. Courtney confession "this is a lawsuit waiting to happen". The contestants stop deep into the woods to rest "we need to call Chris to open the door and get out of here". "Um" Cameron begins nervously "when I called Chris he wasn't there". "What!?" Chef shouted he used his cell phone Chris phone rang five times before it was answered. "Chris where ar"- but before Chef could finish I'm afraid Chris can't talk at the moment Shawn who was listening closely recognized the voice immediately.

"It's Scarlett, Scarlett using Chris's phone" Shawn shouted Chef put it on speaker "who's Scarlett?" Gwen asked "and why does she have Chris's phone" Cameron finished. Chef had idea why "where's Chris" he demanded meanwhile in the main computer room on Pahkitew island Chris was tie up tight and gagged he watched frighten as Scarlett talked on the phone. "Oh don't worry him with me safe at least for now and both Pahkitew Island and the one million dollars are mine" Scarlett laughs. Chef growled "you bring him back here now". "And bring the million dollars while you're at it" Courtney demanded Scarlett laughed and said "oh no I have big plans for both the money and Chris especially the money but you're more than welcome to try and stop me if you can make it off the island first that is" and she hung up.

"Oh man poor" Chris Owen said" I don't feel sorry for him" Courtney said "I know after all he was always willing to let us die" Jasmine agree. "But she does have our money" Duncan pointed out "and what she meant by she had plans for it". "Knowing her it's probably very bad" Shawn stated but before anyone could speak they heard a formiliar sound coming from a distance "they're back" Cameron shouted but we're sealed in Gwen shouted. Jasmine looked around and saw pillars that could make as an escape round there and she leaded them started to it. Jasmine climbed showed them how they going to get out once she was on top she told them all they had to do is jump over the fence.

The spiders and goffer were getting closer they hear the rumbles of the goffers digging towards them and the hissing of the spiders getting louder. Each of the contestants climb up the pillars as fast as they could one by one they hop the fence chef stayed behind to keep the creatures away and Jasmine helped some of the contestants get over the fence. Duncan Trent and Owen were the last three but the monsters had finally reached them and so did Zeek. The goffers dug under the pillars and collapse the by loosening the ground. The campers raced off Trent manage to get over the fence but Owen slipped from the shaking ground and the spiders shot web at him. Chef saw what was happening and tried to shoot them but the shaking of the ground below caused him to drop his bazooka on the other side of the fence.

Owen was trying his best to pull away and was winning at first but more spiders shot more webs at him making it causing him to lose the battle. The goffers were at the last pillar Duncan Jasmine and Chef grabbed Owens hand pulled to save him but Owen knew that if they stay much longer they would be caught. "They got me guy I'm a goner just save yourself" he cried out "no way" Duncan shouted back "we are not leaving you" Jasmine told him firmly "just hold on" Chef shouted. Owen could fell the goffers as they loosen the ground the spiders as they pulled him in snapping their fangs as they prepare to shot the others he knew time was almost out. He sighed and let go of their hands and pushed them over the fence just in time the others could hear the last pillar crashed down and Owens powerful scream as the spiders captured him and then after a while then world still and dance with silence.

Thunder and lightning rolled in a and a few drops of rain dropped down on their heads but The rest of the contestant where still with shock and horror at first but then soon after they felt a deep sense of sadness, dread, and regret. Courtney, sky, and Gwen were trying their bust not cry Duncan, Dave, and Cameron was trying to comfort them but they felt terribly sad for Owen. Chef found his bazooka and loaded it "come on we can't stay here we have to leave". As much as the contestants wanted to stay and go back for him they knew Chef was right and they left with deep regret. "I say we go to the cops" Courtney said "what good would they do and I doubt they'll even believe this she an entire island as a weapon who knows what she do with all that money that if anyone can stop her it's us" Jasmine argue. After a while the other campers agreed with her got on the speed boat and sped for the island. Unaware that watch from a distance Max and Zeek were watching them as they sailed for Pahkitew Island. Max radio in to Scarlett "They is headed straight for Pahkitew island master". "Excellent you return to island as well it's time for stage two".


End file.
